Caught
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kise and Kasamatsu get caught.


**Kise and Kasamatsu get caught!**

**This story features the appearance of Kasamatsu mom and four younger siblings who I refer to by birth order instead of real names.  
><strong>

Kasamatsu Yukio had never been more embarrassed in his life. He was glad that Kise's parents had taken Ryota home without asking that many questions. That left him with his own parents.

He sat on the couch head down and cheeks burning. His mother wasn't making any kind of intelligent sound. She was flustered and angry. His dad was quiet giving him a look.

"I just...how...why...I...ugh!...You talk to him!" She stormed out.

"Meet me in my study." His father said.

Kasamatsu sighed. Making his way down the hall as he tried to think of someway to explain this. But he had been caught, like caught caught. There was no way that...

"Yukio." His dad motioned for him to sit. "I thought we talked about this earlier.

"Sorry." He said hanging his head. His dad had found his condom and lube stash awhile ago and gave him a bit of a lecture about it. Mostly about making sure that the girl he was with okay with what he was planning.

"What did I say about this?" His dad asked. It was a rhetorical question and Yukio knew not to answer. "If you're going to do it, then don't get caught."

"You can't blame me. You said you guys would be back around one. It's not even twelve yet."

"Yes, well I had plans of my own."

Yukio's eye twitched. That was way to much information.

The Kasamatsu's were having date night and all of Yukio's younger siblings were at his aunt house because instead of watching them, he wanted to spend time with Kise. He assumed that his parents would think they were staying here.

"Kise?" His dad was giving him a confused look.

Yukio didn't answer he kept his head low. He heard his dad sigh.

"I think your embarrassment is punishment enough, though I can't make any promises about what your mom is going to do with you in the morning."

"So I can go."

"Yeah you can go."

The only thing Yukio wanted to do right now was to curl up in his bed forget that all this had happened and ignore the fact that he was still horny. His parents were home and it would be weird to masturbate with them out and about. His mother would probably be lurking around his door debating as to weather or not to go talk to him.

It wasn't long until there was a soft knocking on his door. It was his mom, but instead of bring up the subject at hand she just told him that they were going to pick up his brothers and sisters.

The moment he heard them leave he heard tapping on his window. He rolled his eyes but couldn't fight back the smile when he saw Kise in the tree waiting to be let in.

"Don't tell me you snuck out."

"No, I left my stuff so may parents said I could come back to get it, but I had a feeling your parents wouldn't let me in. Did they just leave?"

"Yeah, since I'm home they figured there was no real point in making my aunt watch them the rest of the night so they went to go get them. They'll be gone for another forty five minutes."

"I told my parents that it would take me an hour to come back." Kise smirked. In reality it only took about fifteen minutes.

There was a brief silence, before clothing was removed in frenzy. They only had a limited amount of time, but Kise still took the time to shove three finger inside to prepare him.

"You know I was going to romance you tonight?" Ryota admitted as he lined himself up.

"Oh really." Yukio voice was shaking as he was penetrated.

"Yeah." He started moving his hips. "I was going to take you quickly to make you really sensitive, and then keep bringing you to the brink of pleasure over and over until I finally let you come."

Yukio moaned as the pace quickened. He could hear Ryota's voice starting to come out in pant. It didn't take long between the fast tempo and desperation for them to come.

Very little time was spent savoring the after glow. Kise was cleaning up and starting to redress planting soft kiss on Kasamatsu's lips as he did the same.

"My parents aren't going to let me out of their sight for at least the next month." Yukio admitted pulling on his pants.

"I'll still see you though?" Kise gave him another slow kiss.

"We have practice and the bus ride."

"Yeah but everyone's there." Ryota gave him a sad puppy look.

Kasamatsu sighed kissing Ryota's cheek. "I know it sucks but it won't be for that long."

Ryota pouted then sighed. "I had the whole evening planned. Seriously make you dinner shower together, read poetry the works."

"Poetry?" Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Kise huffed. "It's the thought that counts."

"You should get going before my parents get back." He gave Ryota one last kiss. "I'll see you on Monday."

~.~.~.~.~

Later the next afternoon Yukio could hear his mom shooing the the kids into the back yard to play. She even gave them the whole box of popsicle to ensure that they would be out there longer.

This wasn't a good sign. His mom motioned for him to sit down at the kitchen table. His dad was there as well.

"So," she started. "You know you're in trouble right."

"Yes."

"And you understand why?"

"Yes."

Everyone kept their eyes down cast. This was a pretty difficult conversation to have after everything that happened. If they had come in a few minutes earlier there wouldn't have been much of a problem, but by the time they did get home, Yukio and Ryota had progressed well past foreplay.

Yukio didn't care to try and hold back the noises he was making at the time. It was just him and Ryota, it wasn't like the time when they were having a quickly when people were home and had to keep quiet.

He was so close to coming at that time, and he pretty sure Ryota was too. Then the door swung open, and his parents were standing there, and his mother screamed.

Now his face burned with embarrassment. He was trying to figure out why they hadn't just knocked. It was obvious what was happening. Opening the door just made it worse.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

"Sorry."

She sighed in frustration. One of the kids came inside saying he had to go to the bathroom, even though he'd only been outside for five minutes. He was fourteen years old, and old enough to not want to be grouped in with the younger kids.

The mother shooed him back out side before going back to the conversation at hand.

~.~.~.~.~

"Guys, I think Yukio's in trouble." The fourteen year old said. He was the second child right after Yukio.

"No way." The twelve year old girl rolled her eye. She fell third in the family line. "Yukio can do know wrong in moms eyes and you know it."

"She's talking to him right now." The second child swore.

The girl rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn't true.

"But there was that one time." The fourth child said. "Remember when mom talked to him about that magazine he had, with all the naked girls?"

"That was game play." The second child said. "He get's in trouble for minor things every few months on purpose to keep mom off his tail."

"He wouldn't just leave his girly magazines out for mom to find." The third child huffed. "There's to much of a chance for that to go south."

"But why would he leave that out on a Friday when he knows that's the day mom collects the laundry?"

Silence.

The youngest child sat holding her doll, mad that no one would play with her.

"Mom did seem upset when she came to get us." The third child said. "Wasn't Yukio home alone?"

"What if he..." The second stopped mid sentence.

"What?" The fourth asked.

"What if Yukio," He lowed his voice. "Had a girl over."

"No our Yukio." The third protest. "He's way too awkward with girls for anything like that to happen."

"What else could he had done?"

"He could of eaten the cookies without asking." The youngest said trying to get attention. The other kids sighed and decided to drop the subject.

~.~.~.~.~

"Your parents aren't mad?" Kasamatsu asked as he made a shot. It was after practice and it was only them in the gym.

Kise parents had been called by the Kasamatsu's to let them know what happened. He expected Ryota to be in the same amount of trouble as him.

Ryota shrugged. His parents had always been a little lenient, but even he was surprised by the lack of punishment.

"You want to stop at Maji after this?" Ryota asked as they started to clean up.

"Can't, it's straight home after practice for me. The only reason they didn't pull me from the team for punishment was because of my position."

"I miss being able to hang out with you." Ryota sighed. Neither of them bothered to change. It was warm outside so it was okay to leave in their gym clothes. They would just shower when they got him.

"I do too. But my mom is still really pissed at me." Kasamatsu sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just really don't want to go home. It's...uncomfortable to say the least."

Ryota nodded. He probably won't be going over to the Kasamatsu's ever again after being caught like that. He could only imagine how horrible it had to be to go home to it everyday.

They finally got to the corner where they had to part ways.

"Call me or something." Kise said.

"Yeah." Yukio's phone hadn't been taken away because of his after school activities, and he needed some form of communication in case of emergency.

Ryota kissed him gently letting their lips linger as they separated. Yukio moved forwards when Ryota went to move away. Their hands were interlocked as they continued. They stayed like that a little longer before they both had to go in order to make sure that they didn't miss their bus.

Yukio tried to sneak past his parents when he got home. The kids didn't look at him. It was best to not associate with the person who was in trouble.

"I thought you said that practice got out at four." His mothers voice was tight.

"Yeah, but I stay after to clean up and then I catch the next bus, I always come home around this time. Sometimes later if I stop to eat before I come home." He explained. All he wanted to do right now was shower!

"Who else was there?"

He sighed knowing better than to lie. "Ryota usually stays after with me."

She paled and sputtered getting the attention of the younger kids.

"R-Ryota?!"

"Yes. Can I just go shower? I have early morning practice so I have to be up early and I still have homework."

"Do you really have morning practice?"

"Why else would I..." He paused seeing the look on her face. "I swear it's not that. You can ask Moriyama."

"How do I know he's not just covering for you."

"Because Moriyama doesn't know." Yukio's voice was slightly louder than he expected it to be. It wasn't quiet a yell, but it wasn't calm either. He watched something flicker in his mothers eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, but she let him go after that, so no complaints there.

~.~.~.~.~

"You need to talk to him." Mom said. She could hear Dad sigh. "You do, we do."

"About what? You lectured him a few weeks ago. He gets the point and he seems sorry."

It was almost a month past the incident and there was still a tension in the house. Yukio had taken to skipping meals or eating in his room to avoid the family. The younger kids could tell something was wrong and they too were staying clear of their parents and Yukio.

"It's just...something he said earlier and the way we talked to him about everything. I think that he thinks that we're mad because it was a boy."

"He just doesn't want to be around us because we saw his "O" face. It's natural that he's embarrassed and doesn't want to be around us."

"Honey..."

"You didn't say anything to make him think that."

"He hasn't even told Moriyama and those two grew up together. He's ashamed of it."

"Yukio's too much of a man to worry over something like that."

"Just because he's man doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings."

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying...fine we'll talk to him. Just tell me when."

"Tomorrow morning, before he goes off to school."

"That kid is up at the crack of dawn!"

"Honey?!"

"Okay, I'll be up."

~.~.~.~.~

Yukio was always awake and out of bed by five, showered and washed before five thirty, and took care of the last of his homework before six. Then he started on breakfast taking care to remove egg yolks for the third child, cut the crust of the youngest toast, fold in blueberries for the second's pancakes and chocolate chips four the fourths.

The coffee was turned on and ready, the table was set. All of this before six thirty and...why were his parents up?

"We need to talk." His mom sat at the table with his dad as Yukio started to pull out the things he needed to make everyone's breakfast.

"I'm listening." He said keeping his back towards them.

"I know that I came down a little harsh about the while Ryota thing." She paused when she saw his back stiffen then relax as if he was trying to give off the false air of confidence.

She elbowed the dad signaling him to talk.

"Your mom things that you're upset because you think we're mad because you're gay. I told her that you don't think that's the case but she won't listen." He ignored the glares from his wife. "The point is, we still love you, we just want you to keep it in your pants."

"I know." Yukio said. "And I'm not gay."

Silence...

"Bi then?" His mother asked.

"No, it's just him." Yukio didn't want to admit to never really being attracted to anyone before he met Ryota. Even then, while their was an immediate physical attraction, it didn't take long for him to fall for him.

Yup, defiantly wasn't telling his parents that!

"Pff," His dad snorted. "Teenagers." He left the table.

"You want help with all this." His mother asked. Both of his parents had a tendency of working long night shift, and if they weren't at work then they had to bring work home. It was why Yukio decided to make breakfast for the whole house. That way his parents could get much needed sleep.

"Sure." He said.

"I'm sorry if things came off the wrong way."

"It's fine." Again, he wasn't going to admit to the weeks of inner turmoil that he had gone through. He always made sure to keep his parents off his trail once he started to date Ryota. It's why he "accidentally" left out that porno out. He should of been suspicious when his they only gave him the proverbial slap on the wrist. He wondered when they realized that he had no interest in girls.

The point was when he saw how mad his mom was, and the look his dad had given him at the mention of Ryota's name, he thought that they had rejected him. He kept himself going by being able to get through the motions of the day, and being able to spend the few minutes he could with Ryota.

"If you do have him over, you guys have to stay in the living room."

"What if I keep the door to my room open?"

"Living room, take it or leave it."

"Fine. What if I go to his place?"

"No. His parents are to relaxed when it comes to this." She scowled remembering how uncaring they were when they were called.

"Fine."

"He seems like a nice boy."

"I'm not going to talk about it."

"I'm still expecting grand kids."

"Mom!"

**Fin**


End file.
